Sasuke's Seduction
by Athena Minev
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet/drabble yang berisi 15 rayuan/gombalan/kata-kata manis - atau apalah itu namanya, dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk sahabat/kekasihnya Haruno Sakura. I WARN YOU - Sasuke (mungkin) sangat OOC. DLDR! Mind to RnR?


_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI KALAU SAMPAI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke's Seduction_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Sasuke's Seduction © Athena Minev_

_Fanfict ini (semua __**kata-kata manis**__nya) terinspirasi dari 15 (lima belas) posting-an di sebuah page (facebook)._

_Rating. T_

_Genre. Drama, Romance_

_Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura _

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, SUPER OOC (**__**FOR SASUKE**__**), Typos, Time Skip, Ficlet, OS, Fluff, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I WARN YOU ONCE AGAIN :**_

_**SASUKE SANGAT OOC!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas masih sangat sepi, hanya ada Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak asyik membaca buku. Angin di pagi hari yang berhembus, memainkan rambut pemuda itu lewat jendela kelas yang terbuka―Sasuke duduk dekat jendela. Haruno Sakura melangkah masuk ke kelasnya. _Emerald_-nya mendapati teman sedari kecilnya tengah asyik dengan dunianya itu. Sasuke menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang kini melangkah ke bangkunya―bangku Sakura berada tepat di bangku Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _Ohayō_!" sapa Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"Hn," balas Sasuke cuek, dia masih membaca buku. Sakura yang sudah terbiasa tak ambil pusing. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu duduk tenang di bangku, ikut membaca buku seperti Sasuke―buku pelajaran karena di jam pertama akan ada ulangan, berbeda _genre_ dengan Sasuke. Adik Uchiha Itachi itu tampak mengernyit heran karena dia baru sadar Sakura tampak lebih ceria dan girang dari hari-hari biasanya. Pikiran pemuda itu melayang ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" gadis itu berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Kulihat kau semakin dekat dengan Akasuna. Apa aku benar?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura tersipu. _Onyx_ Sasuke menajam dan mendingin melihat teman sedari kecilnya itu tersipu. Pemuda itu tidak suka. Sangat.

"Memang ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan nada pelan, masih tersipu.

"Hati-hati dengan cowok PHP," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah?" Sakura memasang wajah terkejut dan bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke bicara seperti itu.

"PHP… pemberi harapan palsu."

"Mempesona. Rajin antar jemput. Suka memberi _surprise_. Mawar merah sebagai tanda cinta. Bukankah itu yang dia lakukan padamu?" untuk satu kata paling depan, Sasuke menyebutkan dengan nada super dingin dan mengumpat berkali-kali dalam hati.

_BLUSH!_

"A-apakah itu salah?" tanya Sakura dengan nada malu dan pelan.

"Aku berani taruhan saat kau bertanya padanya kapan menikah, dia pasti akan pura-pura mati," kata Sasuke acuh.

_BLUSH!_

Sakura _blushing _saat mendengar kata menikah. "_B_-_baka_! Kita ini masih SMA, kenapa sudah berpikir sampai sejauh itu?!"

"Hn."

'_Apa―APA-APAAN ITU?!' _jerit Sakura frustasi dalam hati saat mendengar balasan Sasuke. Gadis itu menunduk frustasi―masih menghadap Sasuke. Dia kembali mengingat kata menikah, wajahnya langsung memerah dan dengan cepat menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng cepat. Sasuke mendengus geli―pelan―melihat tingkah gadis di depannya itu.

'_Kena kau!'_ batin Sasuke puas.

Tak diduga-duga, setelah obrolan _absurd_ antara Sasuke dan Sakura di pagi hari itu, Sakura sudah tidak terlihat atau dekat lagi dengan Akasuna Sasori. Sakura mati-matian menghindari pemuda _baby_ _face_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eeee… Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menatap bingung, tidak mengerti pada sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke acuh. Pemuda itu sibuk dengan _iPhone_-nya, dengan kotak bekal di samping kanan pemuda itu

"Apa _**ini**_ tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja tempat duduknya! Kita inikan sedang makan siang bersama, kenapa pula kau duduk sejauh itu, hah?!" Sakura dan Sasuke saat ini berada di taman belakang sekolah―hanya ada mereka berdua, janji makan siang bersama―seperti biasa. Tapi ada satu yang membedakannya, yaitu jarak di antara mereka.

'_Masa' hanya untuk makan siang saja, kenapa harus duduk berjauhan seperti ini?! Hah! Yang benar saja!' _batin Sakura tidak mengerti. Perasaan Sakura antara bingung tapi kesal. Tak main-main, jarak di antara keduanya terpaut 3 meter. Sekali lagi! Tiga meter. Ti-ga me-ter.

"Hn. Bagiku tidak masalah," balas Sasuke masih cuek. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celana seragamnya. Lalu menatap ke arah Sakura yang bingung karena dipandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa juga―aneh.

"A-apa?"

"Sekarang kita memang berjauhan. Tapi… suatu saat nanti kita _**pasti**_ akan bersama," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai seksi.

_BLUSH!_

"A-a-ap-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_!?" Sakura tetap saja seorang gadis normal, digoda oleh pemuda tampan dan mempesona macam Uchiha Sasuke―walau sahabatnya sendiri, dia pasti akan luluh―klepek-klepek―juga. Dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus, Sakura segera membuang muka dan memakan bekalnya dengan sangat bernafsu seperti tidak makan 3 hari 3 malam saja. Uchiha itu menggelakkan tawanya saat melihat tingkah Sakura―gadis yang diam-diam dia sukai. Sasuke tidak ingat kapan dia mulai menyukai Sakura. Pemuda itu juga tidak punya―tahu―alasan pastinya kenapa dia bisa menyukai sahabat sedari kecilnya. Tapi yang pasti―Sasuke menyukai Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini tengah berada di kamar pribadi Sasuke, mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan Hatake Kakashi―satu kelompok dua orang. Mereka mengerjakan tugas di _kotatsu_, duduk berhadapan. Sebelumnya, rumah Sasuke adalah rumah tradisional _Jepang_ khas para bangsawan dan _kotatsu_ di kamar Sasuke merangkap sebagai meja belajar.

Sasuke tampak sibuk dengan _laptop_-nya, sedangkan Sakura tampak sibuk menyalin tulisan dari sebuah buku dengan tebal 3cm ke buku catatannya. Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, ia menatap Sakura yang tampak serius.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku baru saja membuka _google_," ucap Sasuke menyeringai jahil tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

"Ya, terus?" tanya Sakura acuh. Gadis itu tetap fokus pada tugasnya. Tidak tahu kalau lagi-lagi Sasuke berniat menggodanya―menggombal.

"Terus aku menulis kata jodohku," masih dengan seringai jahil. Sakura mulai mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Lalu yang keluar apa?"

"Yang keluar itu adalah fotomu," seringai Sasuke berubah menjadi seksi juga jahil.

_BLUSH!_

Sakura tersentak kaget dengan wajah memerah total, gerakan tangannya pun terhenti seketika. Dia dengan cepat mendongkak menatap Sasuke.

'_Ah, sial! Lagi-lagi aku kena!' _batin gadis itu nelangsa tapi juga senang.

"Sasuke-_kun_―"

"Sakura, menurut arti pajak itu apa?" potong Sasuke cepat. Gadis itu kembali mengernyit heran. Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tapi melihat wajah Sasuke yang dengan cepat berubah serius, juga pertanyaannya yang serius, Sakura memutar otak juga.

"Pajak… suatu kewajiban kenegaraan dan pengabdian peran aktif warga negara dan anggota masyarakat lainnya untuk membiayai berbagai keperluan negara berupa pembangunan nasional yang pelaksaannya diatur dalam undang-undang dan peraturan-peraturan untuk tujuan kesejahteraan dan negara," jawab Sakura lancar. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Salah!" kata Sasuke tegas.

"Salah dari mananya?! Itukan memang―"

"PAJAK itu Pengennya Aku Jadian Ama Kamu," terang Sasuke menyeringai.

_BLUSH! BLUSH! BLUSH!_

"Sa-sa-sasuke-_kun_… k-kau… k-kau… menembakku?" tanya Sakura dengan memasang wajah seperti orang bodoh.

"Hn. Menurutmu?" goda Sasuke.

"Sasu―" nafas Sakura tertahan saat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, bergerak maju ke arahnya. Wajah Sasuke sekarang tepat berada di samping kiri telinga Sakura, sekalipun ada _kotatsu_ di antara mereka, itu tidak jadi penghalang bagi Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura. Sekarang. Kau. Kekasihku. Milik Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sasuke lirih tapi menggoda disaat yang bersamaan. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, Sasuke meniupkan pelan nafasnya tepat ke telinga Sakura. Bulu roma gadis itu meremang hebat. Sakura merona merah―sangat merah―dari seluruh wajahnya sampai telinga dan dengan refleks menangkup telinga kirinya dengan kedua tangannya. Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan sangat cepatnya dan terasa keras sekali, darahnya berdesir hebat, perutnya terasa begitu geli saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

_CUP_

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura lalu kembali ke posisi duduknya yang semula dan kembali berkutat dengan _laptop_-nya, tanpa rasa bersalah atau apapun, tak perduli dengan gadis di depannya itu yang sekarang berlagak seperti patung. Jujur, Sasuke malu, senang juga lega―dalam hati. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, dia berhasil mengungkapkan isi hatinya terhadap gadis, sahabat kecilnya itu. Mati-matian ia menyembunyikan rona merahnya agar tak muncul. Apa yang dia rasakan dalam dirinya sama seperti yang Sakura rasakan dalam dirinya. Dan karena itulah, Sasuke tidak berani menatap langsung _emerald_ indah milik Sakura yang masih terpaku tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP_

Haruno Sakura melenguh dan mengulet pelan saat mendengar suara jam weker yang ia pasang. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari jam weker itu dan mematikannya.

_KLIK_

Gadis itu―masih dengan jiwa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, bangun lalu menguap pelan. Dia melirik ke arah jam wekernya yang berbentuk buah _cherry_―hadiah ulang tahun dari Sasuke, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, kalau tidak salah saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, dan sampai sekarang pun jam weker itu masih aktif alias tidak rusak-rusak juga.

Langkah Sakura yang akan menuju kamar mandi, terhenti saat mendengar nada dering di ponselnya. Tangan kanannya meraih ponsel berwarna merah muda itu di dekat jam weker. Satu pesan masuk ia dapatkan, dan ternyata itu dari Sasuke―sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis mengingat jika dia dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran, dan sudah berjalan 3 bulan.

_BLUSH!_

Sakura kembali dibuat _blushing _hanya karena sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Sasuke. Rasa senang menghinggapi dirinya.

"_Baka_. _Baka_ _no_ Sasuke," ucapnya dengan nada riang dan lembut dengan senyum manis terukir di wajahnya yang juga manis. Sakura lalu tertawa pelan. Gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya setelah membalas pesan singkat dari Sasuke dan melangkah kembali menuju kamar mandi dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Lagi. Semenjak mereka resmi pacaran, setiap pagi dan menjelang tidur, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengirimi pesan singkat atau menelpon Sakura dengan berucap kata-kata manis. Putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa bersikap manis.

_From : Sasuke-kun_

_Subjek : -_

_Ada buah bengkuang_

_Ada juga buah jambu_

_Selamat pagi, sayang_

_Aku sangat merindukanmu_

_Well… entah darimana Uchiha yang satu itu mendapatkan gombalan macam itu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura melangkah bersama dengan berbalut seragam musim semi _Shinjitsu_ _Gakuen_. Jalanan masih cukup sepi, keduanya memang memilih berangkat lebih pagi dengan berjalan kaki, tidak ada kendaraan mewah yang selalu Sasuke bawa seperti yang lalu-lalu. Kalau bukan karena permintaan―paksaan―Sakura, Sasuke tidak akan pernah jalan kaki seperti ini. Sebenarnya tadi mereka bersama-sama menaiki _shinkansen_, lalu dari stasiun berjalan kaki ke sekolah. Jarak antara stasiun kereta dengan sekolah tidaklah terlalu jauh, cukup 10 menit jalan kaki.

Sekarang mereka sudah kelas 3. Meski diselimuti keheningan, tangan keduanya bergandengan dengan mesranya. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi mereka akan sampai di sekolah tercinta.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tadi pagi sarapan dengan apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya hanya basa-basi saja.

"Roti selai," jawab Sasuke _to the point_.

"Selainya rasa apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Setahu Sakura, Sasuke itu jarang sarapan dengan roti selai, paling-paling cuma _sandwich_―itupun dibuatkan khusus oleh ibunya dengan ekstra tomat.

"Selai-n kamu tidak ada yang lain dihatiku," jawab Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Sasuke melirik kecil Sakura. Wajah gadisnya kembali memerah, dengan sikap kikuknya masih melangkah. Sasuke mendengus geli, dia paling suka menggombali/menggoda Sakura. Suatu kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Dan itu hanya berlaku untuk Sakura seorang.

"_BAKA_ _NO_ SASUKE-_KUN_!" teriak lantang gadis itu sambil melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan berlari kencang mendahului Sasuke. Pemuda itu tertawa pelan dibuatnya, beberapa gadis yang kebetulan lewat langsung terpesona pada Uchiha muda itu, namun Sasuke tetap bersikap cuek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan bertopang dagu Sasuke terus menatap, memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah mengobrol dengan Ino dan Karin, tepat di depan bangku Sasuke. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dengan manis dan mempesonanya. Suasana kelas cukup ramai, mereka semua menunggu bel masuk. Uzumaki Naruto yang duduk tepat di samping Sasuke, memasang tampang bingung. _Blue_ _sapphire_ Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang ternyata terfokus pada Sakura. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sasuke dan Sakura itu sudah berpacaran berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Dan sejujurnya, Naruto sangat penasaran bagaimana cara Sasuke menembak Sakura. Gadis _pink_ itu pernah cerita kalau Sasuke-lah yang menembaknya, tapi Sakura tidak menceritakan detailnya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke entah dia sadar atau tidak. Sementara gadis _pink_ itu langsung menoleh ke belakang, begitupun dengan Ino dan Karin. Tanpa terasa, Naruto dan teman-teman sekelas juga ikut memandang Sasuke yang tampak ehem!―kasmaran itu.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Senyummu kadar alkoholnya berapa persen sih? Kenapa begitu memabukkan?"

_JDER_―_BLUSH! BLUSH! BLUSH!_

_KRIK-KRIK-KRIK-KRIK-KRIK-KRIK_

_TENG-TENG-TENG-TENG-TENG_

_KRIK-KRIK-KRIK-KRIK-KRIK-KRIK_

Semua anak-anak kelas 3-A itu langsung menahan nafas mereka semua, terkecuali Sasuke. Bahkan mereka membeku di tempat karenanya. Mereka semua tidak menyangka kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin, cuek, irit bicara dan pokoknya tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang mereka kenal―itu bisa menggombal. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya! Sedangkan Sasuke? Beh! Jangan tanya! Pemuda itu malah asyik memandangi wajah Sakura yang memerah bak kepiting rebus dengan mulut kecilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menggombalinya di tempat umum. Gadis itu bahkan seperti mau meleleh dibuatnya.

"_Ohayō_―"

"KYAAAAAAAAA…!" sapaan dari Yuuhi Kurenai teredam sempurna oleh jerit tak rela _fans_ Uchiha Sasuke.

"HEEHH?!" seru kompak semua murid laki-laki―terkecuali Sasuke―ditambah dengan Ino dan Karin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Libur musim panas baru saja tiba, Sakura dan Sasuke kini tengah berada di pantai. Awalnya Sasuke menolak mati-matian untuk pergi ke pantai―malas, panas dan ramai, tapi karena bujuk rayu sang kekasih, keteguhan Sasuke pun luluh juga―tapi dengan satu syarat. Tidak ada _bikini_ atau semacamnya. Dan jadilah Sakura hanya mengenakan _dress_ putih sepanjang lutut dengan tali _spaghetti_, dipadu dengan sandal bertali dan topi pantai warna putih yang dililit pita _pink_, sedangkan Sasuke mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos tipis agar tak terlalu kepanasan, Sasuke hanya mengenakan sandal biasa.

Dan sudah diduga, keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian saat di pantai. Tapi ya, mereka berdua cuek-cuek saja. Keduanya kini tengah bersantai di bawah payung besar dan satu buah tikar―dari kain―tak jauh dari pantai, dengan 2 es kelapa muda. Sasuke tiduran sambil menutup mata, bertumpu 2 lengan. Sakura sendiri tengah mengamati sepasang kekasih yang sibuk dengan pasir pantai―membuat nama di pasir pantai di dalam tanda cinta. Sakura berdecak iri saat melihat mereka berfoto bersama.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin kita seperti _mereka_," kata Sakura ambigu.

"Hn?" Sasuke terpaksa membuka matanya dan duduk. Dia lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau menuliskan namamu di pasir pantai, karena aku tidak mau namamu terhapus oleh ombak," ucap Sasuke dengan nada menggoda. Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke dengan wajah yang kembali merah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah ombak benar-benar menyapu _hasil karya _sepasang kekasih yang diperhatikan oleh Sakura tadi.

"Berhentilah menggombal, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura dengan sikap _tsundere_-nya. Padahal hatinya menjerit senang dan berbunga-bunga.

"Jadi kau mau aku menggombal pada gadis lain?" tanya Sasuke menantang main-main.

"Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Sakura spontan. Sadar akan kebodohannya, gadis itu membekap mulutnya dan menghadap depan lagi. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Senangnya bisa membuat wajah Sakura memerah karenanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRAK_

Sakura yang sedang asyik dengan _laptop_-nya terlonjak kaget saat pintu kamarnya di buka secara kasar. Dia awalnya ingin menyembur―memarahi―si pelaku, namun ia urungkan saat tahu siapa yang membuka pintunya.

"Ketuklah dulu sebelum masuk. Dan bukalah pintunya dengan wajar," sindir Sakura. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi Sasuke yang sudah siap meledak, menerkam musuhnya yang berani mengambil wilayah teritorialnya. Dengan langkah besar dan penuh emosi, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura hingga tepat di samping ranjang Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura," desis Sasuke tajam.

"Hn?" balas Sakura acuh. Sasuke mendecih pelan saat Sakura menghiraukannya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti sate kambing!"

"APA KAU BILANG BARUSAN?!" semprot Sakura dengan mata melotot marah menatap Sasuke. Dia tidak terima disamakan dengan sate kambing. _Hah! Yang benar saja!_

"Kau tidak dengar? Baiklah, aku ulangi lagi. Aku bilang… kau seperti sate kambing. Manis, tapi lama-kelamaan kau membuatku darah tinggi!" kata Sasuke dengan kesal, marah juga terselip kecewa.

"APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAI AKU SATE KAMBING, SASUKE-_KUN_?!" Sakura marah, benar-benar marah. Tidak menyangka Sasuke―kekasihnya sendiri―menyamai dia dengan sate kambing.

"Cinta itu ibarat koyo. Pertama-tama hangat, lama-kelamaan dingin. Saat akan dicabut sakit."

"Hadduh! Berhenti bermain teka-teki dan katakan apa maumu, Uchiha?!" seru Sakura frustasi.

"Melihat bus jatuh ke jurang saja sudah membuat _nyesek_. Apalagi melihat kau jatuh ke pelukan orang lain," kata Sasuke dengan semburat merah samar-samar.

"Eh? _ARE_?! J-jadi… maksud Sasuke-_kun_… Sasuke-_kun_… cemburu?" ucap Sakura dengan nada tak percaya. Sasuke mendecih keras saat dirasa Sakura hanya menganggapnya main-main.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri!" sentak Sasuke marah. Pemuda itupun beranjak keluar, tapi tertahan kedua tangan Sakura. Gadis kini sudah berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"_Chotto_ _matte_, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke memberontak, namun sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan langkah kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku… kenapa kau cem―Sasuke mendelik tajam pada Sakura―marah padaku?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Cih!" Sasuke membuang muka.

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita sudah 21 tahun."

"Cih! Apa perduliku?!"

"Hahhh~ baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Sekarang, aku mohon… jelaskan padaku kenapa kau marah padaku, _okay_?"

"Kau masih berani bertanya padaku setelah kau mengacuhkan aku selama satu minggu dan lebih memilih bersama 4 serigala itu?!"

"Empat serigala?" Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"…"

"Ah! Maksudmu Menma-_kun_, Gaara-_kun_, Neji-_kun_, dan Shin-_kun_? Memang kenapa kau harus marah pada mereka, Sasuke-_kun_? Mereka itu hanya―" ucap Sakura tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke merasa panas bukan main saat mendengar kekasihnya menambahkan _suffix_ –_kun_ di belakang nama kecil mereka.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana?! Mereka berempat itu tertarik padamu! Dan aku tidak suka itu!"

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_… mereka itu hanya―"

"Huh! Aku pergi!"

"Eh! _Matte_, Sasuke-_kun_!" tahan Sakura.

"_Okay_… _okay_… aku minta maaf karena telah mengacuhkanmu selama seminggu. Aku minta maaf karena waktuku habis untuk mereka. Tapi mereka anggota kelompokku, Sasuke-_kun_. Kami harus menyelesaikan tugas sebelum festival kampus tiba. Tolong mengertilah," pinta Sakura dengan nada memohon.

"Akan aku maafkan. Tapi dengan syarat!"

"Baiklah. Apa itu?" tanya Sakura pasrah.

"Pertama, panggil semua laki-laki dengan marga mereka. Tidak boleh dengan nama kecil, apalagi dengan _suffix_ –_kun_! Kecuali aku!"

"Baik."

"Kedua, selalu jaga jarak, kalau perlu hindari semua laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatimu, kecuali aku!"

"Iya!"

"Ketiga, jangan bicara, sok akrab, menebar senyum atau bersikap ramah dengan laki-laki lain, kecuali aku!"

"_Wakatta_!"

"Kelima… kau harus dihukum!"

"O―tunggu dulu! Apa mak―KYAAAAAA…!" dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung menerkam Sakura, di atas ranjang. Pergelutan panas pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, dia bahkan beberapa kali menabrak bahu orang-orang yang lewat disekitarnya. Tak ada permintaan maaf, membuat yang ditabrak berdecak kesal. Gadis itu terus melangkah ke taman kampus di gedung fakultas bisnis dan perdagangan _Universitas_ _Keio_.

Marah, kesal, cemburu, kecewa dan tak percaya menjadi satu dalam diri Sakura saat Karin―satu fakultas dengan Sasuke―mengabarinya tentang Sasuke yang berduaan dengan Shion di taman kampus. Demi membuktikan ucapan salah satu sahabatnya itu, Sakura yang dari fakultas kedokteran, buru-buru pergi ke gedung fakultas kekasihnya.

Kedua mata Sakura membulat tak percaya dengan binar-binar bening dalam iris _emerald_ itu saat mendapati bahwa yang dikatakan Karin padanya memanglah benar. Sasuke dan Shion memang berduaan, di salah satu bangku―_plus _meja―taman kampus, dengan beberapa buku. Mereka begitu dekat, sangat dekat, dengan Shion yang menempel-nempel pada Sasuke. Dan yang membuat Sakura tambah kesal, sikap Sasuke itu malah cuek-cuek saja, seperti tidak risih sama sekali.

Gadis merah muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya sekarang benar-benar remuk redam. Sakura pikir Sasuke itu orang yang setia, sekalipun dia suka menggombal, tapi gombalan itu hanya untuknya seorang, tidak dengan yang lain.

"SAKURA?!"

Sakura melangkah menuju Sasuke penuh emosi yang tak tertahankan lagi, dia bahkan mengabaikan seruan dari Karin yang berjarak 2-3 meter dari arah Sakura datang.

"SASUKE-_KUN_?!" teriak Sakura yang berusaha menahan tangis. Wajahnya merah karena marah juga menahan air matanya.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, _konnichiwa_, Sakura-_san_!" Shion tanpa rasa malu semakin menempel pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari arah pandang Sakura langsung menyentak kasar Shion yang hanya bisa mendecih kesal.

"Sa-sakura... aku bisa―"

"KITA PUTUS!" raung Sakura penuh kepedihan. Gadis itu langsung berlari menjauh dari taman, menjauh dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu, merasakan sakit bukan main tepat di hatinya saat Sakura mengucapkan kata putus, bukan hanya seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang atau jarum tapi juga seperti disayat-sayat dengan _cutter _secara perlahan-lahan, lebih sakit dari saat Sakura bersama dengan laki-laki lain. Dan pemuda itu masih mematung syok. Shion menyeringai senang.

"Tidak… tidak boleh…" gumam Sasuke pelan yang menatap punggung Sakura yang kian menjauh.

"Sasuke-_kun_―"

Shion bingung juga kesal saat Sasuke berdiri dan mengejar Sakura. Gadis pirang beriris _violet_ itu kembali mendecih kesal.

"Menyingkirlah, Karin," desis Sasuke penuh ancaman saat Karin menghalangi jalannya untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengejar Sakura!" ucap Karin dengan kedua tangan merentang ke samping berusaha menghalangi Sasuke.

"AKU BILANG MENYINGKIR!" habis sudah kesabaran Sasuke. Karin yang dibentak dengan sangat keras, juga tatapan mengerikan Uchiha itu hanya bisa mematung takut. Sasuke pun tak membuang waktu, dia kembali mengejar Sakura.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks… hiks…" Sakura terus berlari dan berlari tanpa tujuan, gadis itu terus menyeka air matanya dengan punggung atau telapak tangan. Langkah kakinya membawa dia ke taman belakang kampus yang sangat sepi. Gadis itu lelah berlari dan akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan, menangkup wajahnya dan menangis sesenggukan.

_GREP_

"_Gomen_ _ne_. _Gomennasai_, Sakura. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini," ucap Sasuke lembut sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura dari arah belakang.

"PERGI! MENJAUH DARIKU DASAR SIALAN!" raung Sakura sambil meronta-ronta mencoba lepas dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kesalahpahaman ini berakhir!" kata Sasuke sambil mengerat pelukannya lagi.

"Kesalahpahaman? Cih! Yang ada kau sangat menikmati kesalahpahaman itu, Uchiha!" 

"Sakura, aku mohon. Dengarkan penjelasanku," pinta Sasuke lemah.

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN!"

"ADA! TATAP AKU, HARUNO SAKURA! DAN DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU!" dengan paksa, Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura hingga menghadapnya. Air mata itu, ekspresi itu, benar-benar membuat hati Sasuke semakin terluka. Pemuda itu mencelos karenanya. Sakura menunduk lemah dengan diiringi tangis sesenggukannya.

"Tolong. Percayalah padaku. Aku dan Shion tidak ada apa-apa. Kami―"

"BOHONG!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"LALU APA YANG KULIHAT TADI, HAH?!"

"…"

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabkannya, kan?!"

"Selingkuh itu… manis di depan, tapi pahit di belakang."

"―! Hoo… Jadi, kau mengakui kalau kau selingkuh, HAH?!" Sakura menatap tidak percaya juga marah pada Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu ap―"

"Setia itu pahit di depan, tapi manis di belakang. Aku―"

"KAU?! BENAR-BENAR! DASAR UCHIHA SIALAN! BISA-BISANYA KAU MENGGOMBAL DISAAT SEPERTI INI!" Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga berhasil lepas dari Sasuke, dia melangkah dengan cepat. Sasuke berusaha menahan Sakura, tapi dia kalah cepat.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, UCHIHA!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, SAKURA!"

Hari-hari berikutnya, bahkan sampai sebulan lamanya, Sasuke berusaha dan terus berusaha meminta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sakura―dengan segala cara, dari cara yang romantis, mendramatisir, sampai cara-cara unik yang ia peroleh dari segala sumber. Dan semua usahanya membuahkan hasil, hubungannya dengan Sakura kembali membaik dan mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa, sudah hampir 7 tahun lamanya Sasuke dan Sakura menjalin hubungan. Mereka kini sudah bekerja, Sakura yang sebagai dokter anak-anak dan Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai _CEO_ Uchiha _Corporation_. Sekalipun mereka punya jadwal yang padat, mereka tak pernah memutuskan komunikasi, berangkat kerja bersama, selalu makan siang bersama, menghabiskan waktu di hari libur dengan berkencan seharian, makan malam romantis dan masih banyak lagi. Keduanya masih tinggal di rumah orang tua masing-masing, tapi tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu di apartemen pribadi milik Sasuke.

Hari ini, tanggal 23 Maret―Sasuke berencana untuk melamar Sakura, tentunya dengan cara yang tak biasa. Sebuah cincin bertatahkan berlian _The Graff Pink_―berlian langka berwarna _pink _yang menakjubkan dan "nyaris sempurna"―sudah lama ia siapkan. Sasuke tak perduli dengan total uang yang ia keluarkan hanya untuk sebuah cincin lamaran―_USD _46juta. Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat istimewa/spesial untuk Sakura―gadis yang sangat berarti untuknya, melebihi apapun.

Uchiha Sasuke―masih berbalut pakaian kantor―mengendari mobil kesayangannya―_Lamborghini_ _Veneno_-nya menuju rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja, tepatnya di Senju _International_ _Hospital_ di distrik kota _Chiyoda_. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke bergegas ke ruangan Sakura.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Masuk!"

_CKLEK_

"Apa aku mengganggu waktu Anda, Sakura-_sensei_?"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" seru Sakura senang. Gadis itu berdiri dan sedikit berlari ke Sasuke yang merentangkan tangannya, menyambut Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sakura jujur.

"Hn. Aku juga," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Keduanya saling mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Makan siang seperti biasa, bukan?" tanya Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukan di antara mereka. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau bukan makan siang, lalu apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tahu? Kalau mencari istri yang cantik itu gampang. Tapi―"

"…" Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti, perasaannya… sekarang tiba-tiba saja menjadi tak menentu, tidak karuan.

"Tapi… mencari istri yang cantik, pintar, dan galak. Sayang pada suaminya dan tidak terlalu bergantung pada suaminya itu… susah. Sangat susah," tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Sasuke dengan gerakan pelan mengambil kotak cincin dari dalam kantong celana. Kotak cincin yang terbuat dari kaca itu telah tergenggam di tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku tidak berani menjamin mampu membahagiakanmu, karena kebahagianmu ditentukan oleh dirimu sendiri. Tapi aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik, apapun yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, yang bisa membahagiakanmu," ucap Sasuke tulus. Sakura tersentuh, sangat tersentuh dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Menikahlah denganku!" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kotak cincin itu pada Sakura.

"I-ini… ini cantik sekali, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura yang terpesona pada cincin lamaran Sasuke. Wanita itu bahagia luar biasa, tak ada kata-kata yang dapat mewakili rasa kebahagiannya, selain tatapan mata berkaca-kacanya yang mengartikan rasa haru bahagia.

"Jadi?"

"Aku… TENTU SAJA AKU MAU!" balas Sakura riang sambil memeluk erat Sasuke yang juga membalas pelukan Sakura tak kalah erat.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tidak, Sakura. Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka, Sasuke mengambil cincin lamarannya dan menyematkannya di jari manis kiri Sakura. Setelah itu mereka kembali berpelukan dengan penuh rasa bahagia dan kemesraan.

Sedangkan untuk pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan tepat di hari ulang tahun Sakura yang tinggal 5 hari―28 Maret. Segala sesuatunya sudah Sasuke rencanakan―persiapkan sebulan yang lalu, tanpa sepengetahuan dari Sakura, dibantu keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno, juga beberapa sahabat mereka yang ikut membantu. Sebuah kado istimewa di hari istimewa untuk wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang marga Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sensei**__ : Selain untuk guru, juga sebagai panggilan yang dipakai untuk dokter dan professional._

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
